Team Setup: Placing Units
Introduction Without a target system, a big deciding factor in how you'll fare in-battle is based on what you do pre-battle! Team set-up is a huuuugely important part of the game, and you need to think about a few things before sending your units off to war -- think of the LP! Composition Composition is largely dependent on your playstyle -- do you think a good offense is the best defense? Do you like to play it safe? It's hard to make a decision for other players when it comes to telling them which units to use. Common set-ups consist of 1-2 Defenders, 1-2 Healers, and then Attackers/Supporters/Specials to fill in the remaining slots. There's room for some funky compositions, though! For example, Famirae's ATK Enhance skill provides extra ATK to all Attacker-type units, so she would benefit from having more Attackers with her. Similarly, Furian's Special Enhance skill means that an offensive Special-team would be viable. Check out the skills of your mercenaries and various leaders before you pigeon-hole yourself to one specific set up! Placement "WHERE DO I PUT EVERYONE?!" *There are special bonuses that affect units, depending on their placement: **Units in the front row gain +10% MOV, but lose 10% SP. **Units in the back row gain 10% SP, but lose 10% MOV. *This means that units will auto-attack more often if they're placed in the front, and have shorter cooldowns (more skills to spam!) if they're in the back. This means, then, that it's beneficial to place Attackers in the front, and Healers and Supporters in the back. "What about Defenders and Specials? Where do they go?" *Units in the front row are usually targeted more often, so Defenders are typically placed there. *In regards to Special-type mercenaries, some more thought is required. For the most part, if the unit has super cool skills you'd like to use more often, place them in the back row. Otherwise, front it is! Other things to think about! *Placing a leader in the front row can be risky -- if your leader dies, you automatically lose the battle. Furian and Famirae users need to be aware of this when trying to benefit from the bonus MOV! *Sometimes, placing your main tank in front of your healer or leader (if they're in the back) can be a bad idea, especially if they have Provoke. For example, if the enemy team has a unit with a piercing attack (ex. Longinus' Spear), your leader/healer might be in trouble. *In certain cases in the Arena, the enemy team will sometimes be loaded with units that target the back line (Famirae, most Supporters, and other long range units). You might not want your squishy units in the back. *Boss Raid's Abyssal Ogre has a single target that always prioritizes the back row. Do not place your hero there or any unit that you want surviving often (such as Healers). Directory *Continue to Which Mercs Do I Keep?! *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide